Elemelians Eps. 7-12
Elemelians continued . . . . Episode 7 ;Papillion Guildy _________________________________ Voiced by: Shin-ichiro Miki ( Japanese ); J. Michael Tatum ( English ) _________________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a lip fetish, as well as an overpowering desire to kiss. Lead to a white, sandy beach near a beach resort, the Twin Tails are introduced to Papillion Guildy. He wishes to kiss TailRed, but failing that, wastes no time in launching a multi-faceted attack, quickly defused by TailYellow. Not to be outdone, Pappillion Guildy tries the same attack again, and again TailYellow counters, this time acting like she is having way too much fun ! As a protective measure due to TailYellow's unorthodox style, TailBlue removes TailRed from the battle scene, while TailYellow employs Arua Piller and Voltic Judgement to polish off Pappillion Guildy. ;Kerberos Guildy ________________________________ Voiced by: Kanehirea Yamamoto ( Japanese ); Chuck Huber ( English ) ________________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a fetish for the girl's and women's hairstyle of wearing their hair in braids. Kerberos Guildy has trained Dark Grasper to the height of battle excellence, as well as managing her idol stardom, but now has a final request. He wants her to wear her hair in braids, since a girl's hairstyle with braids is his human fetish. Dark Grasper refuses to comply, because she insists that Twin Tails and Glasses are the best combination ( in her opinion, anyway ! ) for teen girls to wear. In true Elemelian style, they decide to fight it out over what Dark Grasper's future hairstyle will be. Within a few moments, Dark Grasper defeats Kerberos Guildy with Chaosic Infinite, and collects the Crystal Orb remaining from Kerberos Guildy's demise. Episode 8 ;Owlguildy _________________________________ Voiced by Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese); Barry Yandell (English) _________________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a fetish for reading and enjoying good classic and modern literature, plus poetry, especially poetry concerning the twin tail hairstyle. Owlguildy and TailRed meet in front of a bookstore, but end up 'taking their dispute outside' , to an abandoned, grass covered empty lot between two downtown buildings. After exchanging pleasantries, the battle begins. TailRed is briefly impaled on a wall with bird lime glue. Surprisingly, the two combatants find the time between strikes to discuss what constitutes " Good Literature " vs trashy pulp fiction ! In the end, TailRed calls up Blazer Blade, Aura Pillar, Brake Release, and Grand Blazer to defeat Owlguildy. Episode 9 The Twin Tail Warriors were preoccupied with Dark Grasper, and did not meet or confront any of the Elemelians. Therefore, no Elemelians were killed in this episode. Episode 10 ;Spiderguildy _________________________________ Voiced by: Shō Hayami (Japanese); David Wald (English) _________________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a fetish for males who are crossdressing or in drag, and illegitimately presenting as a female. In the first contact with the Twin Tail Warriors, Spiderguildy engages them in battle. However, he tries something different! Rather than confronting the Twin Tail Warriors on power and battle skills alone, as all the other Elemelians have done, he tries psychological ploys. One-by-one Spiderguildy is able to inflict mental, emotional, and spiritual damage to each one of the Twin Tails. It would seem that he is obviously victorious for the moment, but of some unexplained reason, he unexpectedly withdraws from active battle engagement to travel back to the Elemelian spaceship. The Twin Tail Warriors are left to try and figure out what Spiderguildy did to each one of them; such that they do not 'feel like themselves' at all, and are now ill-equipped to defend themselves ! ;Fleaguildy _______________________________ Voiced by Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese); Ian Sinclair (English) _______________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a leg fetish. To fulfill a personal dare made to her, Aika promptly changes to TailBlue, and first immobilizes, then with an uncontrolled vengeance literally stomps Fleaguildy into oblivion without using any of her special powers. This while TailRed and TailYellow merely look on from the sidelines in disbelief. How unlike TailBlue ! This seems to be the outward effect of her suffering from the psychological damage inflicted by Spiderguildy ! Episode 11 ;Wormguildy ;________________________________ Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese); Alex Moore (English) ________________________________ An Eremerian soldier that has a cross-dressing fetish. Wormguildy, themselves cross-dressing, shows up at an all-girls high school track and field sports competition, supposedly to find the two male-to-female transgender athletes that are dressed as and competing as females, since he feels that they will have a superior amount of 'attribute power'. ( Note---Male-to-female transgender teens who are competing as females, and who are wearing female sports attire are not cross-dressing ! ) During this confrontation with Wormguildy, when it becomes apparent that he is engaged in battle, all the while cross-dressing, TailBlue feels so uneasy with herself about the situation, that she can not confront him, and therefore bows out. TailRed 'does the honors' of engaging Wormguildy, but her apparent diminished battle skills are not adequate to overcome Wormguildy. TailYellow takes her turn at the battle, but becomes disoriented with battle fatigue, and also has to withdraw from the combat. Finally, it is TailBlue that is able to pull herself together, despite her revulsion, and is the one who does away with Wormguildy using her Wave Lance. Later, at Elemelian Battle Headquarters on board the spaceship, a special ceremony is held to honor Wormguildy. ;Snailguildy ______________________________________ Voiced by: Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese); Tyson Rinehart (English) _____________________________________ An Elemelian Soldier who has a male-with-male orientation. TailRed confronts Snailguildy on the same day and in the same high school arena where Wormguildy was defeated earlier that day. Snailguildy had come to take revenge for the death of Wormguildy, this after the ceremony for Wormguildy has ended. However, TailRed is still in her weakened condition, and is quickly subdued by Snailguildy. TailYellow takes over, and seemingly defeats him with Aura Pillar, Brake Release, and Voltic Judgment, using her remote-controlled, self-assembled battle station. However, this only forces Snailguildy to withdraw into his shell, with no apparent damage. In a while, Snailguildy then reemerges and issues an announcement that Spiderguildy will be the next Elemelian Warrior to take on the Twin Tail Warriors. However, the damage done to Snailguildy by TailYellow only now becomes apparent after some time has passed, and he begins to crack up, then explodes. ) ;Spiderguildy Spider finishes his secret training, and emerges as a more powerful, better equipped warrior. He then morphs into a reconfigured battle suit, takes his special red katana, and vows to finally defeat the Twin Tails. Episode 12 Spiderguildy ________________________________ Voiced by: Shō Hayami (Japanese); David Wald (English) _________________________________ An Elemelian soldier that has a fetish for males who are crossdressing or in drag, and who are casually though illegitimately presenting as a female. One morning finds Spiderguildy on the top of a tall office building downtown, proclaiming and instituting his battle plans for all to see. So it is no surprise that two of the Twin Tail Warriors show up to investigate ! However, TailBlue and TailYellow are not doing so well against the revamped and powered up Spiderguildy. Soon, TailBlue and TailYellow are all but spent and done for, but TailRed comes on the scene, and is ready to 'rock and roll'! However, with one 'flick of his wrist', Spiderguildy takes down TailRed, and sends her into free fall right towards the ground. As she falls, a million thoughts race through TailRed's mind, and she feels just as if she has been transported into another dimension . . . . . . . .( See the section called 'Soji's Conscience' in the character profiles to see what happened during this Time Warp. ) . . . . . . Coming out of the Time Warp's other dimension, TailRed seems to have had some sort of confidence boost, as she immediately knocks Spiderguildy for a loop ! Spiderguildy duplicates himself into several clones and surrounds TailRed, but TailRed neutralizes them all with Grand Blazer. A single Spiderguildy continues to fight on. However, TailRed gets a power boost from the twin tail barrettes given to her by Twoearle, and Riser Chain kicks in ! Spiderguildy tries to boost himself by sucking all remaining power from TailBlue and TailYellow, but is blocked from doing so by a morphed Riser Chain power upgrade---this being the new Faller Chain ! However, Faller Chain's power must be used within 22 seconds, before exhaustion and a mandatory power down happens. With time at a premium, TailRed calls up Aura Pillar, and Rising Blazer, but is only able to put a slashing mark on Spiderguildy's armor. But that seems to be enough. And with that, he begins to bleed light and power, is rapidly de-energized, and calls up a lazer power beam, to quickly transport him back to the Elemelian spaceship. Spiderguildy is defeated, at least for now ! ________________________________________ With so many of the Elemelians eliminated by the Twin Tails, there is now just a skeleton crew on board the spaceship. But a new directive comes in from Ultimegil, telling Dark Grasper that she is to take her devastated, meager crew ( including Swanguildy, who never did get to fight the Twin Tails ) and search for a renegade Elemelian on another planet in another solar system. Supreme Commander of the Elemelians, Dark Grasper, now commands that the few remaining Elemelians prepare for departure. She tells the crew of another more important mission that has just been ordered, overriding their current conflict. Dark Grasper privately, to herself, bemoans the fact that she has to be separated from TailRed, for now, to be away from the Twin Tail that engaged with Dark Grasper for her all important girl-with-girl First Kiss. Dark Grasper vows to return another time to confront TailRed, both as a lover, and as a battle opponent. The Elemelian spaceship now goes into Hyperdrive, with Dark Grasper at the helm, and quickly leaves the Solar System, bound for another galaxy. The fight on Earth for attribute power collected mostly from girls who wear their hair in twin tails, at least for now, is over. Twin Tails are safe for now ! Category:Characters